New Kids on the Block
by Red Nevada Rose
Summary: The Cullens are moving... again. It's Renesmee's first time in high school and Jacob comes along. But what happens when Renesmee gets in touch with what high school is really like: friends, boys, snotty girls, teachers? Please read-review! T for language.
1. Moving

All of the Cullens and Jacob belong to Stephanie Meyer. They are not mine.

Chapter 1

Renesmee's POV

I grunted as I put one of the boxes down in the garage, ready for the moving van tomorrow. I looked around at all the other boxes until one particular box caught my eye. I walked over to it and read the label which said my name, _Renesmee. _I remember packing this box up but I didn't remember putting it down here. Dad or one of my uncles probably did for me. I opened the box to see my photo album on top of the giant pile beneath. I sat down cross-legged on the garage floor and opened the album in my lap.

The first page featured me and my family. Well me and my families. The first photo on the page was just my immediate family: me, my mother, Bella, and my father, Edward. The photo beneath that featured the mentioned three, plus my father's adopted parents, Carlisle and Esme, and his adopted siblings, Jasper and Alice, and Rosalie and Emmett. If a normal person had looked at the photo and known the story that we went by, they would've just thought that Carlisle and Esme had adopted Alice, Emmett, Edward, and I, and later they had adopted Rosalie, Jasper, and Bella. A normal human would've thought that. But the real story was that all of us were vampires, except for me. Bella and Edward had me when my mother was still a human, so that made me half-vampire half-human. A normal human wouldn't have thought that we all lived forever and we did drink blood, but only animal blood.

I turned the page to look at the second and third pages of my photo album. It had different pictures of Rosalie and Emmett, Carlisle and Esme, Alice and Jasper, Mom and Dad, and me and Jacob. We were the best of friends. Jacob was a werewolf. Well, in an easy-thinking way he was a werewolf. He didn't change in the presence of a full moon, didn't die at a silver bullet, and most definitely didn't kill people. No. He was from a long genetic line of 'werewolves' from his Native American family, the Quileute tribe. They protected humans from evil things, such as vampires. Not vampires like me and my family. Vampires like the vampires who tried to kill me when I was an infant or when my mom had just met my dad and a savage vampire had cornered her down and almost killed her. There used to be this huge enemy thing going on between the Quileutes and us, aka the Cullens. But that all changed when I was born and Jacob and I became best friends.

I turned the page but then I realized that every other page had been either filled with photos of people already mentioned or they were empty. I had saved these pages for people I would meet when we would have to move sometime in the future. That was the reason for all the boxes. My family was in the midst of packing up because we were headed to Indianapolis, Indiana; the twelfth topmost city in the United States with the most rainfall.

My thoughts were interrupted when I heard my mother come into the garage.

"Come on, Renesmee." She said my name like one would when disciplining a puppy. "I know you're not excited about you're first move and starting high school, but this is my first move to." She walked over to me and rubbed my back.

"But Mom, I've never moved before. You have. I've never been to a real school before, let alone high school!" I had been home schooled my whole life because of my rapid growth. Grandpa Carlisle thought it would be best and calculated that I would be finished growing by the time we would have to move. I had stopped growing and had caught up with most of the members of my family physically wise in a sixteen year old body, but I still hadn't had my mind fully caught up like most of my classmates would be in high school. So my parents had me home schooled. Dad taught me music, Mom taught me science, Aunt Rosalie taught me technology, Uncle Emmett taught me physical education, Aunt Alice taught me math, Uncle Jasper taught me English and foreign languages, Grandpa Carlisle taught me history, and Grandma Esme taught me art and cooking.

My mother sighed next to me. "Renesmee, I know how nervous you are. But you're lucky. You're starting high school only as a sophomore, not a senior like me and your father. You'll have time to make friends."

"Don't say that. I've tried to make friends here in Forks, but you and Dad and Jacob and everyone else tell me that its better not to make friends when I'm going to move and never come back for another eighty years."

She chuckled. "It's just like you to inherit my stubbornness. But c'mon. More packing, less talking."

I moaned and put the photo album back and closed the box. I made a silent vow to fill that album with photos of friends I vowed I would make. I walked out of the garage and into the beautiful kitchen of the house that belonged to my aunts, uncles, and grandparents. There were still a few boxes in the house out back that belonged to me and my parents. I walked—wait, why was I walking?—I _ran _to my house out back to find Jacob exiting with five boxes in his arms.

I laughed and approached him. "Need help?"

He grunted. "That'd be great. Thanks." I grabbed two boxes from the top of his pile. I smiled up at him, half because he was my best friend and the other half because I loved him and no one knew it. Jacob had been with me ever since my first breath and I planned on him being there for my last. Jake was moving with us to Indianapolis, thank God. It had taken quite some effort to convince my family, especially Aunt Rosalie, to let Jacob come along. Apparently Jacob really wanted to come too. So after me talking to my mom about it and him talking to my dad, Jake was allowed to come.

Jake was the only one and has always been the one I loved. His tan skin, long black hair, and his brown eyes weren't the only reason I loved him, but they were certainly worth a few points. He was kind, caring, gentle, sweet, honest, and funny. Jacob and I were best friends and that was all we'd ever be. But I was more than happy with that.

"So are you excited?" I asked him.

"Yeah, but I think my dad might take it a little hard."

I nodded. "Yeah, but he also has your sister to care for him. And Sue. And Grandpa Charlie."

He laughed. Gosh, I loved his laugh. "You're right. I guess I'm just worried about redoing high school all over again."

"Hey, at least you've conquered high school once in your life." I turned and started running back towards the main house, seeing if Jacob would race me. He did. I won. Like always. Either he let me win or I was just faster. Both ways I always won.

Jacob set down his boxes next to mine. "Are you ready to say goodbye?"

I sighed. "It's either now or never."

He led me to his car parked out in the never ending driveway of the Cullen property. We drove the twenty-five minute drive down to La Push and met up with Leah and Seth at the beach. Leah and Seth were siblings and werewolves like Jacob. Seth was like Jacob in many ways, except he was just a few years younger. Leah, on the other hand, was a different story. She was a good person; you just had to work hard to get to that side of Leah. The first side of her was one that someone wouldn't take kindly to in the first place, with her being dumped by the man she loved a few years ago. I couldn't blame her. If that had ever happened to me, I'd be just like Leah.

Jake and I pulled up at First Beach's parking lot, with Seth and Leah in the spot next to us. We got out of the car and Leah hugged me. Leah was my best friend, well, asides from Jacob.

"Promise you'll visit me? If you don't, I'll go crazy with no girl around here." Leah whined.

I giggled. "Of course I'll visit. And don't worry, if any of the other wolves around here get out of line, I'll send Jake back to fix things up. He is the true Alpha after all."

Leah relaxed. "Aw, Ness, I'm really going to miss you."

"And I, you. But don't let my being gone effect you. We still have texting, phone calls, and video chat."

"True." Leah let go of me so I could go hug her younger brother. Seth really did look sad as he hugged me. I always knew he kind of liked me.

"Seth, trust me. I'll miss you. But there's a girl out there that's just right for you and she's not me. I'll always remember you. Be good and don't give your sister a hard time. You hear me?"

He nodded. "Oh and Nessie? Likewise what you said about a girl out there for me. There's a boy out there for you and he's…"

Jacob cut him off. "Okay, Seth. Before you start crying, we'd better go. We're leaving early in the morning and, well, I don't want to be tired for the drive."

I hugged Leah one last time before I got into the car. Jacob drove away from the some of the two greatest people I had met, feeling a little lonesome already.

"It's fine Nessie." I calmed my self in my head. "You won't feel lonely once you meet more friends in Indianapolis."

By the time it took Jacob to pull into the driveway and have us run back to my house, I was dead tired. Jacob went directly to the couch to stay the night. He fell asleep instantly. I stayed sat on the chair across the room from the couch, watching his chest rise and fall with every breath he took. If he wasn't beautiful when he was awake, he was definitely gorgeous when he was sleeping. I stood up from the chair and gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

"Good night, Jacob. Sweet dreams."

Jacob's POV

I drove me and Nessie back to the Cullen's house after saying goodbye to Leah and Seth. Seth had almost blown the fact that I loved Renesmee, let alone the fact that I imprinted on her when she was born and she didn't even know it. Nessie and I pulled up into the main home's driveway and raced to her house out back. Like always, I let her win. But like so many other things, she didn't know that. I made a beeline to the sofa in the living room and fell asleep before I hit the pillow. I could hear Renesmee's breathing as she stayed in the living room for a few more minutes until she got up. I fell into a deep sleep then, but not before I heard her say goodnight to me. Tomorrow, we would start anew. Tomorrow I would be in the car with her all day. I couldn't wait.

I woke up by Nessie shaking my shoulder.

"C'mon you big lug, get up! We've waited long enough for you, but if you don't get up, we're leaving you behind!" she continued shaking me until I finally opened my eyes and saw her in front of my face. She was kneeling on the floor next to the sofa I was on, looking like a goddess in the morning sun. Her bronze ringlets fell to her waist and her chocolate brown eyes were shining with happiness. She was always happy in the morning. I don't know where she got it from, but I was certainly glad I didn't like mornings. I closed my eyes again.

She sighed. "Fine, if you want to do it the hard way." I heard her walk around towards the back of the couch and lift it up, forcing me to fall to the ground. I moaned.

"Renesmee, would it kill you to let me sleep in for once?"

"Sorry, Jake. But yes, it would." Nessie giggled. I got up from the floor.

"I don't understand why you're so happy with moving all of a sudden. Yesterday, you were a wreck just worrying about going to school, now you _want_ to move?" I shook my head. "You confuse me, Renesmee Carlie Cullen."

She giggled and walked over to me. "That's my name. Don't wear it out." She grabbed my hand and we went outside into the bright, unusual morning sunlight of Forks, Washington. All around me the vampires were sparkling like they just stepped out of a little girl's coloring book that came with glitter. I blinked a few times to try and clear my eyes, but it didn't work. The leeches all turned to look at me and I realized that I was the one holding them all up from leaving.

I put my hands up like I wasn't guilty. "Don't blame me. I need sleep. Let's go." They all relaxed and got into the amazing cars that they seemed to take for granted. Carlisle and Esme led the way with Jasper and Alice in the second car, Rose in her car, Emmett in his Jeep, followed by me, Nessie, Edward, and Bella in Edward's Volvo.

Renesmee ran up behind me and grabbed my elbow, leading us to her father's car. Bella and Edward were already inside, Bella being in the passenger seat and Edward obviously driving. I sat in the seat behind him and Renesmee sat behind her mother.

After about forty five minutes of high speed driving, we were already in Portland, Oregon. I decided that if I was going to get any sleep on this ride, I'd better do it now. I put my head back against the headrest and closed my eyes, waiting for sleep to take me over. I head Renesmee lean forward and whisper to her mom that she was going to sleep to. Her mom nodded and Renesmee put a pillow against my shoulder and quickly fell asleep. If this was how the whole trip would be, I'd be happy.


	2. Roadtrip

Chapter 2

Renesmee's POV

I fell asleep on Jake's shoulder as my father drove through Portland. We had made it into Oregon in less than forty five minutes. We had about two thousand more miles to go, I think. My father heard my thoughts, obviously.

"Actually, Renesmee, we have about one thousand eight hundred eighty-six miles left." I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, but still. Two thousand miles. So about two and a half more days right?"

Dad chuckled. "Well considering _we _are the ones driving, more like two days." I sighed. Less time with Jacob, more time in school. My father looked at me. Okay, change of thoughts now. I sat up from Jacob's shoulder and looked out the window at the passing Oregon landscape outside. We passed an ice cream shop that had a group of kids my age coming out. They were laughing and flirting and talking and having fun. I smiled. I hoped I would have friends like that at my new school.

My mother didn't have to read my thoughts to know what I was thinking. She knew me too well. "Renesmee, you shouldn't get your hopes up about getting friends. I know that sounds cruel, but it might be safer for us and them if we just stay low-key."

"Aw, Mom." My mother growled. "What? Oh right, I mean, _Bella,_" emphasizing my mother's name that I was supposed to use in public. "You said yesterday that I was lucky to be a sophomore and that I would have time to make friends. You can't ruin it now." She chuckled and reached her hand back to grab mine. She gave it a reassuring squeeze and brought her hand back to her seat.

When my mother's hand came back up to the front, my father, er, _Edward_ placed his hand atop her on her armrest. Such a small gesture emitted so much love. I looked over at Jacob who was still sleeping peacefully. I remembered the cheek kiss I had given him last night. Could it ever turn into something more?

"Renesmee, watch it." Edward warned me. I rolled my eyes.

"Dad, I'm sixteen. I have needs." My father stopped the car suddenly.

My mom squeezed his hand. "Honey, calm down. We were just the same when we met, remember? Well actually, we were worse. You snuck into my bedroom every night and…"

"Mom," I interrupted. "We're entering TMI zone. I meant Jacob."

Bella stiffened, but quickly relaxed. I acted like I didn't notice. Instead I faked a yawn and fell back against Jacob's shoulder and fell asleep. I opened my eyes a bit to see if my parents' had believed it, knowing they wouldn't. But they acted the recent conversation had never taken place and let me "sleep". I smiled and closed my eyes. After a few minutes Edward put in the CD he had recorded of his compositions and the first track was my favorite; it was a piece I had inspired. It always made me fall asleep. That was probably the reason why he had played it. I held back a laugh and slowly fell asleep.

It was rare that I dreamed when I slept, but whenever I did the dream always confused me. I was in a forest, like the ones back home in Forks, running through the trees and jumping over logs. It was a happy mood with bright sunlight peeking through the branches. I heard a dog's bark behind me. I stopped running and turned around to come face-to-face with Jacob in his dog form. He was panting heavily but happily. He licked my face with his slobbering tongue. I laughed and pushed back his face to stop him. Jacob turned and walked behind a group of bushes and he transformed back into a human, quickly putting his pants on, thank goodness. He stepped out of the bushes and walked back towards me. Jacob grabbed my hand and placed it on his shoulder as he leaned down to kiss me. Right when our lips were about to Jacob reached up and started shaking my shoulder.

"Ness, Nessie. Wake up, Nessie." I woke with a start. Jacob had his hand on my shoulder and was telling me to wake up. "Hey, sleepyhead. We're taking a rest stop, mainly for us."

I nodded and rubbed my eyes sleepily. _Wow_, I thought, _what a weird dream_. I unbuckled and opened up the car door. No one else of my family had come out of the cars because of the broad daylight. I looked around, trying to get a sense of where we were.

I knocked on Bella's window. "Mom, where are we?"

"Salt Lake City." My eyes widened. I will never get used to how fast the Cullen coven drives. "Trust me, Renesmee; I'm not used to it either. Oh, could you do all of us a big favor? Considering we can't walk outside without creating a scene, can you refill the cars' gas tanks?"

"Sure thing, _Bella_." Jacob went inside to finish his business while I refilled all five cars of our party. While filling up Alice and Jasper's car, Alice rolled down her window.

"Hey, girlie. How's the road trip with the mutt?"

I laughed. "Just perfect except I had the weirdest dream."

"I'm guessing it's about Jake." I nodded. "Do you want to talk about it?"

I sighed and told my aunt about my dream. "I don't get it. It looked like Jacob wanted to kiss me and that's because I want him to. But it got me thinking. Would he really do that?"

Alice motioned for me to lean in closer to her. "Nessie, trust me. People will surprise you."

"You're right. I guess I'm just taking things to the extreme like usual."

Alice ruffled my hair. "Don't worry. And remember, if you ever need boy advice, just ask me." I smiled and went on to refill Carlisle and Esme's car.

"Grandpa, how much longer?" I asked Carlisle.

He chuckled. "So anxious to get there. We have about a day and a half left."

I smiled. "Thanks." I quickly filled their gas tank and headed back towards my car. Jacob had finished and as soon as we were buckled in, we all took off, going the normal Cullen-hundred-miles-an-hour driving.

The rest of the day was pretty much the same as it had just been, except after a while Edward was nice and let Jake drive for a few hours. If Jake had been driving in his wolf form, his tail would have fallen off already from wagging so much. He was so happy to be driving my father's car. Bella had switched spots with me, too. I happily sat in the passenger seat with Jacob in the front. I watched him. He was so happy. It was cute in a kiddie way.

Jacob's POV

"WOW" was all I could think when Edward had finally let me drive his car. Renesmee had switched with Bella, which made me even happier. Renesmee watched me as I drove. She seemed amused at my eagerness to drive. I followed after Emmett in his Jeep and he looked back through his rearview mirror and saw me driving the Volvo. He seemed to find this funny, like Renesmee had. He made a quick call on his phone, I guessed to Carlisle, and when he hung up the cars in front of us spend up a few miles per hour. I was thrilled. I had never driven a car like Edward's and speeding up was like no other joy I had ever experienced. Well, except for having Renesmee in my life. I had, after all, imprinted on her and whenever I heard her or saw her or anything that included her, I was content.

Renesmee reached over and turned on the radio. She began singing along but then noticed her parents were getting a little annoyed. They preferred Edward's compositions. Renesmee blushed a light pink and quickly changed the music to Edward's CD. The first track replayed the song Edward had written about Renesmee. She pressed the 'next' button and on came the lullaby Edward had written for Bella when they had first met. It made me remember when Edward and Bella's relationship had first started. I had a huge crush on Bella then and when Edward had left, I quickly tried to make up for his spot in her life. But that changed when he had come back. At first I was heartbroken and I didn't want anything to do with vampires except do what wolves were supposed to do but at the same time have Bella in my life. Bella realized she had loved me but ended up marrying and becoming a vampire. After hearing this news, I had left Sam's pack to go force myself into Bella's life and when I heard she was pregnant I had my heart set on killing the baby. But thankfully that all changed when I looked into Renesmee's beautiful brown eyes and all thoughts of ever destroying her had ceased from my mind. But Renesmee didn't know that. I wanted to know, needed her to know. I didn't know what her parents would think of it.

I had forgotten all about her parents not approving, even though they already knew, when Edward leaned forward and passed a note up to my seat. It had Edward's script written on it.

"Jacob," it read, "you are more than welcome to tell our daughter. You'd be surprised at her reaction. But remember, we're watching."

I put the paper on the floor and looked at Edward through the mirror. He was staring right back at me. I raised my eyebrows to let him know I had gotten the message and he nodded. I was awed. I looked over at Renesmee. She was looking out the window as we passed the Great Salt Lake. She waved to some fishermen unloading their boat. They waved back. I held back a laugh. Renesmee was always so happy at random intervals of the day. She turned the right way in the seat and watched the road ahead of us, looking at the vast one thousand three hundred sixty miles we had left to this roadtrip.


	3. The Truth is Revealed

Chapter 3

Renesmee's POV

Keeping me busy in the car was a tedious job. It was so much easier when I was little and I could color with crayons in princess coloring books. I mean, I could easily do that. But it was embarrassing. So I stuck to listening to my iPod and reading and sleeping. It got a little boring but then when my parents took over the front of the car again, Jake and I started one of those stories where you write one sentence and give the paper to the other person and they write another sentence and so on. Jake had written the last sentence and handed the paper to me to do the honors and read our lovely story to Bella and Edward.

"One day a beetle got squished. A little boy squished it. He had on purple shoes. So anyway the boy was walking home from school. Suddenly he stepped on a beetle. _Crunch-squish-crunch-squish. _Then the boy said, 'I love mashed potatoes.' Then his girlfriend, Gwendolyn, started singing the 'Goofy Goober' song from 'Spongebob Squarepants'. All of a sudden Spongebob popped up and he complimented the boy's purple shoes. 'Thanks Spongebob.' Said the boy and he winked rather flirtatiously. Gwendolyn was too busy de-frizzing her hair to notice this love exchange. And as the days went the flirting continued more and more. The boy and Spongebob eventually got married and Gwendolyn married the beetle."

By the time I had gotten to the end of the story Jacob was laughing so hard that no one could hear me over his laughter. I eventually handed the story up to my parents so they could just read it. My mom was shaking her head in amusement and my dad chuckled quietly. They were never ones to laugh hard. My father looked back at me when he heard that thought. I shrugged and looked at the signs on the side of the highway. Just a few miles out of Des Moines, Iowa. Seven more hours. I leaned forward and looked at the clock on the dashboard. Five o'clock. We'd get to our new house at about midnight, Alice would probably unpack everything and decorate within thirty minutes. So we'd all be able to get to school by seven the next morning.

I entertaining myself by staring out the window and counting the farms we had passed. That lasted for about five minutes when my eyelids started to become heavy and sleep took over. The last thing I remember thinking before I fell asleep was that I slept too much on car rides.

I dreamt of nothing but I guess I was still a little awake because I could hear my parents and Jacob talking every now and then. I sensed it finally midnight and we had finally arrived in Indianapolis when I felt Jacob's hot hand on my shoulder, gently shaking it to wake me. I slowly opened my eyes. Now I understood why Jake had given me such a hard time when I had woken him up this morning. It wasn't fun waking up at your least favorite time of the day.

Jacob chuckled at my stubbornness. "Hey, at least there's no couch for me to lift."

I smiled. "I'm guessing we're here."

"You guess right, young Nessie."

I sighed and lifted my head. Rosalie, Edward, and Carlisle were talking outside and Bella, Emmett, Alice, and Jasper were unloading the other cars. I watched Alice unload some boxes, run into our new house, and run back outside, empty handed. I stepped out of the Volvo with Jacob right behind me.

"Alice, are you already decorating?" She stopped and smiled at me.

"Do you want to help?"

I shook my head. "You can continue on, but with one condition. I unpack my stuff and decorate my own room. No one else touches my stuff."

Jacob spoke up. "Yeah, same goes for me."

Alice laughed her signature laugh that sounded like bells. "Deal. So that means," she paused to hand me boxes with my name marked on them and gave Jacob's boxes to him, "you can go up now."

I looked at Jacob with a grin. "Race you inside?"

He returned my smile. "Go." He turned and raced to the front door and I followed, right on his heels. I beat him to the door and opened it, running up the two flights of stairs to the rooms at the top of the house that Jacob and I had claimed as ours when we had first seen the pictures of the house. I had gotten the one that overlooked the front of the house and with the bigger closet and bigger bathroom. Jacob, being the average guy, didn't care all that much about closets and bathrooms. Our race was a tie as we both reached the top of the stairs at the same time. He bumped my hip as he passed me in the hallway to get to his room. I pushed him with my elbow before he closed his door and I went into my new room.

I instantly loved it. It had wood flooring, a large window with a window seat, the walls were painted light purple with a white trim going all the way around the room, and a bed, computer desk, and book shelves had been left behind by the previous owner. It wasn't exactly what you would think for a normal vampire's room, but then again, I wasn't a normal vampire. I set down the boxes and flung myself onto the bed. I lay there looking up at the ceiling fan when I heard my father knock at the door.

_Come in. _He opened the door.

"You know, just because I can read minds, I still like to hear my daughter's voice from time to time."

I giggled. "Sorry Eddie."

"Don't call me Eddie."

I shrugged. "You call me Nessie. I have a right to give you another name besides Edward and Dad, considering I'm not even allowed to call you Dad at school."

He sat next to me on my bed. "Okay, how about just Ed?"

"Good enough for me."

He smiled his crooked smile that my mother loved so much. She even called it "her smile". "So do you like your new room?"

I smiled. "I'm in love with it. I haven't even seen the closet _or _the bathroom yet and I already love it."

Ed ruffled my hair. "Glad to hear it. But, Nessie, the real reason I came in here was to talk with you about high school."

"Aw, Da—I mean Ed, didn't we already have 'the talk'?" I put air quotes around "the talk".

"This is another kind of talk, Renesmee. One about what could happen to a young, beautiful girl like you in high school. There will be boys who like you and you'll date. Some will break your heart and other hearts you'll break. Some will want to try to get you to do different things that you may or may not want to do. Maybe you'll even learn to love one of them and marry them someday. I just want you to follow your heart and do what you think is best. I want you to know that your mother and I will support your decision no matter what, even if we don't agree with what you've decided."

My thoughts transferred to Jacob in the room across the hall. Would he be one of the boys my father was talking about?

"Renesmee." My dad warned.

I blushed. "Sorry. I couldn't help thinking about him."

I hugged Edward as he stood up and left the room. Bella walked in. She took my father's place on my bed as I sat cross-legged next to her. "My turn." She said.

"Well your father took over the easier part of the conversation, mainly because he doesn't know what a girl can do to another girl."

I laughed. "Thank goodness for that."

She laughed too and put an arm around me. "I guess you're right. But Nessie, listen to me. There will be girls who are jealous of you. They might act like they're your best friend, but in an instance they can become your worst enemy. But on the other hand, there will be girls who become your best friend and you'll love her as a sister. You and she will have memories that'll last forever and you two will be bridesmaids in each other's weddings. But she better not take the place of me, Esme, and your aunts." Bella leaned over and kissed the top of my head. "Now unpack your stuff and get to bed. You have a big day tomorrow." She got up and left the room.

I flitted across the room and opened one of the boxes. It was filled with clothes that Alice and Rosalie had gotten me a few days before. I closed the box and dragged it to the closet. And when I saw the closet, I was overjoyed. It was huge! The closet was a walk-in with the same wood flooring and purple walls as my room, with hanging racks on either side and at the far end was a wall filled with shelves, most likely for shoes. I grinned and quickly unpacked everything, mentally setting out my clothing for tomorrow.

After everything for my closet had been unpacked, I walked back into my room and went to the other boxes and unpacked those. In a matter of eight minutes, twenty-seven seconds, my room was finished and I wasn't the least bit tired. I decided to go see how Jake was doing.

Jacob's POV

I had heard Edward's talk with Renesmee in the middle of my unpacking. It wasn't like I was eavesdropping. I just had sensitive ears like the Cullens and couldn't help from hearing other things. I set down the box I was about to unpack and sat down on the bed left by the previous family. Edward was talking about boys and Renesmee's relationship with them in high school: some could break her heart, she could break other hearts, some would want to do things that she didn't want to do, and the possibility of her meeting and marrying one. I literally kicked myself for not telling Renesmee that I had imprinted on her yet. What if she met someone that she liked more than me? That would break my—wait; did Renesmee just say she couldn't help thinking about someone? Who? _Who? _She would've told me if she had liked someone. We were best friends after all and we told each other everything. Well, maybe not _everything, _but close enough. I heard Edward leave the room and Bella had come in and started talking about girl stuff, which I quickly dismissed.

I stood up and went back to unpacking my stuff, while still subconsciously hearing Nessie in the other room. She had finished unpacking and was crossing the hall to--.

"Hey, Jake." She said, walking in.

I smiled at her. "No knock?" I asked.

She shrugged. "Well since you can most likely hear me, I figured that if you didn't want me you'd have told me when I was in my room."

I rolled my eyes. "Well I _will _tell you to leave if you don't help me unpack." I joked. I would never actually tell her to leave.

"Okay, Mr. Bossy Pants. Where do you want to start?"

"Just start putting things where you think they should be."

"Alrighty." She grabbed a box and emptied the contents of it by placing them around the room in less than a minute. She did so with the other box, and the other box, and continued like that until the last box was empty and my room was finished. We sat on the beanbags that my dad had gotten me as a goodbye present.

Nessie closed her eyes and leaned her head back. "My dad was giving me this talk on boys and dating them and stuff. You're so lucky you're a wolf and you don't have to have that talk because you can just imprint on someone and know that she's your soul mate. I mean, I liked the talk and all. It was cute and considerate, but awkward at the same time. You know what I mean?"

I nodded with butterflies in my stomach. Was this the moment that I would tell her? "Yeah, um, I know what you mean."

She lifted her head and looked at me. "Something wrong, Jake?"

I shrugged. "Well what you said about imprinting…"

She put a reassuring hand on my shoulder. "No worries, Jake. I'm sure you'll imprint sooner or later. Maybe you'll even find her tomorrow at the new school." _Or maybe I imprinted on her three years ago when she was a baby and I'm talking to her right now, _I thought.

"Renesmee…" I began.

"Uh-oh. You never use my real name unless something's wrong."

I shook my head. "Nothing's wrong. I just… I… have to tell you something that you should have known a long time ago… a real long time ago." She cocked her head to the side. She was listening. No turning back now. "What you said about imprinting. Well, if I imprinted on someone, you would want to know first right?" She nodded. "Well the thing is I _have _imprinted already." Her eyes widened, with a look of hurt on her face. Why was she hurt? "Okay, let me start over on an easier foot. Do you want to know why I moved with you?"

She nodded her head. "I already know why. Because we're best friends and we got my family and your dad to agree to let you come."

"Yeah, but there's a deeper reason to it. A reason that you should've known years ago." I grabbed her small hands and put them in my big hands and let it out all in a rush. "The reason I moved here was because I imprinted on you when you were just a baby and I was a fool for not letting you know sooner. And when Bella told me you guys were moving I couldn't let you out of my life. I would have been better off dead if I had let go of you and you didn't even know. Even if your parents hadn't allowed me to come, I still would've found a way to move here with you because I love you and you're the greatest thing that had ever happened to me." I had been looking at our intertwined hands the whole time and when I finally looked up, Renesmee had tears in her eyes. "Don't cry. Please don't cry." I lifted my hand to brush away her tears and her hand followed mine and held mine to her face.

"Jacob, I don't know what to say. I just want to get this right: you imprinted on me when I was a baby," I nodded, "and you never told me until now," I nodded again, "And when you learned we were moving you did everything and anything you had to do to come along." I nodded. "That's the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me. I love you too, Jacob Black."

I was dumbfounded. I thought she'd be mad or upset, not happy. I was not expecting her to love me in return, but she did. And in that moment of time, nothing could be greater than that. Renesmee leaned over and kissed me lightly on the lips. I kissed her back. She pulled away with a smile on her face. Nothing had ever been more beautiful than seeing her smile, especially after our first kiss. She got up quietly and left the room to get to bed, looking back once over her shoulder with the same beautiful smile on her lips.


	4. Fish Sticks and Pizza

**A/N: So when I started writing this, I missed a few minor, but very important, details. It had been awhile since I had last read **_**Breaking Dawn**_** or any of the Twilight saga, so please excuse some of the mistakes I made like Renesmee's growth and stuff like that. Now, back to the story!**

Chapter 4

Edward's POV

"Renesmee, it's time to wake up!" I called up the stairs for the fourth time. I wasn't about to let her be late for her first day of actual school. Bella came up behind me and wrapped her arms around my waist.

"Honey, I've think you've called up enough. Jacob's awake; I'm sure he'll wake her if she doesn't get up."

"You're right."

"Aren't I always?" I turned around and kissed her lightly on the lips to answer her question. Someone was walked down the stairs.

"Jeez, I come down and my parents are macking on each other's faces." Renesmee commented behind us. I looked at her. She was smiling like she always did in the morning.

"And what should you say about you and Jacob last night?" I asked her.

Her eyes widened. "You heard that?" I nodded. "Sorry. Jacob just told me the truth about him and his feelings towards me and—." Bella held up a hand to stop her.

"Don't worry, sweetie. Your father's just overreacting. In fact, he was the one to tell Jacob to tell you."

Renesmee smiled. "Really?"

I nodded. "He was dying to know what you thought and likewise for you. You're welcome."

She jumped up and down and came over to hug me. "Thank you! Thank you, Daddy!" I ruffled her hair.

"Stop calling me Daddy. You'll get in the habit of it and if it accidentally peeps out at school, people are going to wonder why a sixteen year old called a seventeen year old Dad."

She laughed. "You're right. Well then, _Edward, _I'm going to get ready. I was in the midst of it but then you wouldn't stop calling me so I came down." I hadn't noticed she was in her pajamas. She quickly ran back upstairs to get ready. I heard her knock on Jacob's door to tell him to get up and then get back to her room.

Bella tugged on my hand, "C'mon. I've got to make breakfast for them and you're going to help."

(So that was my first time writing in Edward's POV. I'm not sure if I'm very good at it, but someone please tell me if I am or not!)

Renesmee's POV

I quickly hugged Edward and went back to my prepping for the day. I had promised Alice that she could approve my outfit before I step one foot in the school.

"Not that it matters if an outfit changes a thought about you," she assured me, "You're pretty enough as it is that you could wear rags to school and pull it off."

"Nice to know." I said while she examined the white blouse tucked into black skirt with white polka dots and matching black ballet flats.

Alice shook her head. "Too dressy. You need something more…" she grabbed an old Rolling Stones concert t-shirt and some black jeans, "like this."

"Alice, this isn't what I want to make a good impression as. I mean, it's a good outfit, but not first-day-of-school-ever outfit." After much debate over what I should and shouldn't wear, Alice and I finally decided on a turquoise t-shirt, jeans, brown ballet flats, and a wooden heart necklace. "Perfect." Alice commented and left the room, leaving me to get the rest of myself ready. I sighed as I looked at myself in the bathroom mirror. There wasn't really anything to do with my waist-length bronze curls. I tried as best I could to run a comb through it but I didn't succeed. I put down the comb and put on a little makeup. I didn't need a lot but I still put on a little eyeliner and lip gloss. I smiled at myself when I was done. Yep, a smile would do to cover my sudden nerves of school for the first time. I made sure the smile looked like my actual smile but it was a little hard because I had no idea what my smile looked like let alone looked in a mirror when I was actually smiling. It was hopeless. There was nothing I could do to calm myself—

"Hey, hybrid." Jake greeted me as he came through the reflection in the mirror. I turned around to see if he was actually there, which he was.

"Hey, wolfman." I greeted back and smiled a real smile.

Jacob grabbed my hand and led me out of my room. "C'mon. Bella has breakfast for us and, like always, we're holding everyone up."

I giggled. "Stupid human needs."

My mother had prepared pancakes, and even though the rest of the family thought them disgusting, they were delicious. Jake practically inhaled the food and I quickly hurried right behind him. When we were all done, I gave Carlisle and Esme a quick goodbye hug.

"Have fun, sweetie." Esme wished me as I went into the garage. Bella had let Jake ride in the passenger seat and I rode in the back with my mother in the Volvo. Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, and Jasper followed us in Rosalie's car. I didn't realize how many of us were going to school as the "new kids" until I saw that we filled up two cars.

The drive to school took eight minutes rather than the twenty it would normally take if someone weren't in the kind of cars like we were. As we pulled into the parking lot, I took notice of my surroundings. One gray building with similar windows on either side, the right side having a taller roof than the rest of the building, either for an auditorium or basketball court or something. I could see a running track going around a football field in the back, with bleachers on either side. It looked really similar to Forks High, except for the sign in the front of the school welcoming its students to Northeastern Indianapolis High School, home of the Hawks.

We walked side-by-side to the administration building after parking. Edward spoke first to the secretary.

"Hello. I am Edward Cullen and these are my siblings. We're new and here to pick up our schedules."

"Ah, we've been expecting you." The secretary said, finally looking up. She gawked at us for a minute. Edward fake-cleared his throat and she came out of her daze. "Right. Here are your class assignments, locker combinations, and anything else you may need." We each took our turns getting the informative papers, being _very _careful not to touch hands with her, and exited the office.

Jake tapped my shoulder. "Ness, what do you have first?"

"Uh," I shuffled through all the papers the secretary had given me. They all looked the same. "Help me?" I asked Jake.

He laughed and pulled the second paper from the top of the stack, which I was guessing was my schedule.

_Renesmee Cullen_

_Language Arts- Room 250- Larson_

_Algebra 2- Room 215- Davis_

_World History- Room 145- Johnson_

_Chemistry- Room 73- Brown_

_Spanish- Room 350- Hines_

_Physical Education- Gymnasium- Reed_

_General Music- Room 452- Fisher_

_Art- Room 296- Roades_

He quickly scanned through my listed classes and gave me a disappointed look when he was done. "All we have together is art, which is the last class."

Everyone's schedules quickly went around to each of us. I learned that I had each class with one person from my family, except for Spanish, which I was all alone for. My first class was Language Arts with Bella. We were late to class because we couldn't find our way throughout the school, so we attracted lots of attention when we walked in. Not that we wouldn't have if we had been on time anyways. The teacher, which we figured was Ms. Larson, looked up from the role call sheet she was calling out.

Ms. Larson gave us a smile. "You must be our new students."

Bella nodded. "Yes. I am Bella Cullen and this is my sister, Renesmee."

Ms. Larson clapped her hands once. "Oh, such pretty names. Please have a seat." She gestured to two empty desks near the back of the class. We sat down and listened to Ms. Larson call the rest of the role call and continued on with her lesson. As the end of class became nearer I realized that I didn't know a very important fact that was crucial to my being here.

"Bella!" I whispered so low that only a vampire could here, all the while keeping my head faced forward so as the teacher and students wouldn't notice. She raised her eyebrows to cue me to continue on. "In case anyone asks about, well about all of us being 'siblings', what's our excuse?"

Bella whispered back just as quietly, "We're keeping the same thing as they've always had and just adding you and I into the mix; You, Edward, Alice, and Emmett are siblings who took up Carlisle and Esme's name, Cullen, while Rosalie, Jasper and I are acting as with the name of Hale. And I don't really know what Jacob had come up with, but whatever it is, it'll be original. It _is _Jacob."

Language Arts had ended and the school day continued, all with no one asking about the new kids. I supposed that rumors had already spread and stories had been made up. But I could have cared less if rumors and stories about me and my family were false; they weren't true, so no one really knew what we were like, aside from the fact that we were mythical creatures. No, I didn't worry about that at all. I was too busy with taking in everything there is to know about high school and what I noticed during classes when the teacher gave lessons over things I and the rest of my family already knew about. Math had followed Language Arts, and Rosalie had led me to the classroom that we would spend second period in together. Even more people had stared, amazed, at us than when it was Bella and I. Most of the students were looking at Rosalie, but who wouldn't be? She was gorgeous. Easily the prettiest one out of all of us. But she diminished the stares from her interest point early into the class and I did the same. World History had followed math, and I shared that with Jasper. Right next door was Chemistry, which I was now lab partners with Alice. That was definitely going to be a fun class. At the end of Chemistry, Alice grabbed my hand and led me through the throng of students rushing to get to lunch and get either a good table or as best food as one can get in a high school cafeteria.

"Alice, what's the rush?" I asked her while dodging a teacher holding more coffees than he should have been.

Alice didn't answer. She just kept us moving through the crowd until we got to the cafeteria in record time. The cafeteria was already crowded when we got there, despite Alice's efforts. Nearly every table had students at it, either with a full lunch tray or waiting for their friends to come so they could get a full lunch tray. A bright, brief light blinded me for a second but then disappeared. I did a quick glance-over the tables and noticed my family and Jacob seated at a table in the far corner of the cafeteria. I saw where the light had come from: the bracelet Bella was wearing that Jacob had given her from her graduation at Forks High. No one had ever really told me the importance of the bracelet, nor did I ever really ask. I just figured it was a nice gift that one best friend gave to another best friend.

Everyone, aside from Alice and I, were already seated and there were only two chairs left. One was next to Jasper and the other next to Jacob. Alice, obviously, sat in the one next to Jasper when we approached the table. I sat between Edward and Jacob, with Bella on the other side of Edward, Emmett and Rosalie next to her—Rosalie seated as far away as Jake as possible--, and then Jasper and Alice next to them. Someone had already gotten a few trays of food that no one would really eat besides Jake and me, on a few conditions. I only like a few human foods, others I found completely and utterly revolting. And the lunch menu today was definitely in the "revolting" category; fish sticks. But Jacob had different thoughts. He liked fish sticks. He liked practically any food there was to be. No one wanted to go get them with him, so he begged me.

"No, Jacob. I don't like them." I said casually, trying to change the subject.

"Aw, Ness. Please?" He gave me a puppy dog look (ha.) and grabbed my hands. "Pwetty pwease?" He said in a fake baby voice.

That I had to laugh at. I gave in and smiled. "Let's go." We stood up and walked to the front of the cafeteria where the lunch lines were. To my fortunate surprise, the lunch wasn't only fish sticks. There were salads, mashed potatoes, and pizza. None of which sounded very appetizing. I got pizza just to keep up the act and Jake did the same, but he was going to eat his. While walking back to the table, I bumped into someone that I hadn't noticed walking my way.

"Oh, uh, sorry." I mumbled, trying to get out of his way. I looked up and saw the boy I had bumped was brushing off his shirt like I had actually gotten something on it, when in fact, there was nothing.

"Yeah, well you should--." He cut off his remark when he finally looked at me. His eyes grew wide and he quickly took back what he said. "Oh no, it's my fault."

I smiled weakly and tried to get around him to join Jake, who had stopped. But the boy cut me off. "Your new here right?" He asked. I nodded. He gave me a superior kind of smile. "Well then maybe I can show you to our next class."

I shook my head. "I'm fine. I know where I'm going. Excuse me." I walked around him quickly before he could stop me again, maybe a little too quickly for a human. I could feel his eyes on my back as I walked away and walked with Jacob back to the table. I noticed his hands were shaking.

"Uh, Jake? You okay?" I asked when we sat down. His face was tense.

"I don't like the way that kid was looking and talking to you."

"He was just being polite. I said sorry, he took my apology, and in return he asked if I needed help to get to class, which I denied. There was nothing wrong about it." But when I looked back at the table the boy was sitting at, I noticed that not only him, but his whole table, was looking straight at ours.

**A/N: Yay!! So I finally got the next chapter up!! I am so very sorry for the longest wait that I have ever done on any of my stories, which isn't saying much because I only have two. But anyways, I really wanted to get this chapter in because I'm going on vacation in a few days for ten days, so I won't be able to write. But once I get back, I WILL write!! Don't forget to review please!!**


	5. AUTHOR'S NOTE

A/N: Okay so I know you're all expecting a chapter. But I don't really know what to write in the next segment of my story. In the last chapter I just started writing and it came out with a possible love triangle in the making?? I don't know. So that's why I need **YOU** (yes, you!) to give me a horde of ideas! And whoever has the idea that I use, I'll credit you and put you as a friend Renesmee makes. Yay! So send me your ideas and I'll write ASAP. And I'm really sorry to keep you all waiting like this. Really, very, truly sorry.


	6. Spanish

A/N: Stephenie Meyer owns all the Cullens, wolves, and everything else that has to do with this fanfic. Except for the plotline; that's mine. (:

Chapter 5

Renesmee's POV

Jake was tense for the rest of lunch. He said that he had lost his appetite suddenly, which meant that he must've been super upset about the kid who had stopped me.

I looked at the clock hanging over the door to the cafeteria and sighed, "Jacob, lunch is almost over and you haven't eaten anything. There's nothing to worry about. He was just being nice." I tried to assure him. "At least eat something." Jake picked up his grease-covered pizza slice, tore off the crust, and stuffed that into his mouth with one big swallow.

Rosalie scoffed from across the table, "Even normal mutts chew their food."

Jake looked like he had to force a smile and when he did there were little bits of pizza crust stuck in his teeth. I smiled and rolled my eyes. They were always getting into arguments. "Well he ate _something_, which is good enough for me."

Bella looked over at me, worriedly, "Nessie, none of us are in your next class. Will you be alright?"

The thought had never occurred to me that I would have a class with no family members in it. There was no point in lying, with Edward and Jasper right there. "I don't know. I'm a little nervous actually." Jake was about to say something, but I held up my hand. "Just let me get through my first day alone. Is that okay?"

My mother bit her lip, still unsure.

"Don't worry," Emmett spoke up, "If anyone gives her a hard time I'll be sure to let them know that it's best to leave her alone." Jake nodded in agreement with him. I muffled a laugh because Rose gave Emmett a hard glare right as the bell signaling the end of lunch rang.

I let out a sharp breath and stood up with Jake following. He looked at me. "Ready?" He asked.

I shrugged my shoulders. "Ready as I'll ever be." He grabbed my hand and led the way through the crowded hall to my next class, which was Spanish. His class was, thankfully, right across the hall. He stopped me at door leading into Spanish.

"Now remember, if you need anything, just tell me."

I scrunched my eyebrows together. "Tell you?"

He smiled and pointed to his ear. "Ears like a wolf."

"Right. See ya, Jake." He gave my hand a quick squeeze before I slid into the brightly decorated classroom. Students were spread across the room in little groups, all talking and catching up on the latest gossip. I scanned the room for the teacher who I assumed was the man sitting at the desk in the back with papers strewn all over. He was typing something on the computer and taking little sips from his coffee mug every now and then.

I slowly walked to his desk, not wanting to interrupt him even though I knew I had to. He glanced at me and stopped typing immediately. "Can I help you, miss?"

I nodded, "Yes. I'm Renesmee Cullen. I'm your new student."

"Ah, yes, Renesmee. I've been expecting you. I am Señor Hines. Here is your textbook for this class and a vocabulary list that you need to have memorized. Every other student already knows it front and back so if you need help, just ask them." He handed me these supplies as he explained them. I looked down at the list and scrolled through the words and their meaning and translations in my head. _Wow_, I thought, _No wonder each kid knows these words. I already do. _I remembered back to when I was home schooled in Forks and all the languages Jasper had me learn. I realized that Sr. Hines had finished talking and was now pointing to a two-person desk that I assumed was where I was supposed to sit. The desk had a girl already in a seat and two other girls standing around her. They looked like they were in the midst of a conversation so I quietly set my book and folders down on the desk next to the girl sitting down and I took a seat.

The girl who was sitting turned her head and smiled. "You must be the new girl."

I smiled back and nodded. "I guess so."

She held out her hand for me to shake it. "I'm Lucy."

"Renesmee, but call me 'Nessie'." I shook her hand and she quickly let go.

"Whoa, you're hand is really warm." My eyes widened. I had forgotten that my body temperature was always a little warmer than most people. It was almost as high as Jake's temperature.

"Oh, uh, um, maybe you're just cold."

"That's probably it. This room does get a little cold." Lucy nodded and her red hair brushed her shoulders while a few strands fell over her bright green eyes.

I nodded, too, and was thankful when Lucy changed subjects. She gestured to her friends standing by. "This is Cami." I waved at the blue-eyed blonde girl and she waved back. "And this is Carly." Lucy gestured to the girl standing next to Cami. I would have waved to the green eyed girl, but her strawberry blonde head was turned towards the other direction of the classroom. I followed her gaze and it led right to a boy. And not just any boy; he was the one who had stopped me in the cafeteria.

"Carly?" Lucy had noticed Carly's distraction and waved her arms in her face. "Hello, anyone there?" Carly blinked a few times and turned back towards Lucy.

"Sorry." Carly mumbled and then looked at me, "Hi, I'm Carly."

"Nessie." I said, not wanting to say my full name again. Mr. Hines had started class then. Even though I couldn't look over the homework that he had given last night, I fully understood the conversations Mr. Hines had with students and the vocabulary he gave me. Then his attention turned to me.

"Ah, our new student, Renesmee, could you tell me, _cuál es la fecha del día de la independencia de América del_? ("What is the date of America's independence day?" I think that's right, I don't know for sure. So if someone knows the right translation, please please tell me!!)

It took all I could not to scoff at his question. He was either thinking that I was too naïve to figure out the answer, or he just wanted to give the new student a 'hard time". I easily answered his question: "_La fecha de la independencia de América es el cuarto día del mes de julio._" ("The date of America's independence is the fourth of July." Once again, if someone knows the right translation, feel free to correct me.)

Mr. Hines obviously wasn't expecting me to answer so quickly or correctly. After a few awkward seconds of him staring, his attention turned towards the student behind who was too busy texting to realize that the teacher had called upon him.

At the end of class, Lucy nudged my elbow as she, Carly, Cami, and I all exited the classroom together, "Hey, good job. He always tries to torment kids with hard questions or questions they won't understand, but you got it! He's totally not going to mess with you now."

I smiled. "Thanks. I've just been home schooled all my life and my family likes to challenge me." That was sort of the truth, right?

"Well, we have to go to the other side of the school to gym now. See ya later, Nessie!" Cami called down the hallway and waved.

A strong pair of arms wrapped around my waist and I let out a startled yelp before turning around and seeing Jacob standing there with his brilliant smile. I laughed lightly. "Hello to you, too." Jake looked up and watched Lucy, Cami, and Carly walk down the hallway.

"How was Spanish?" he asked.

I rolled my eyes. "Like you have to ask. You were probably listening the whole time and know how it went."

Jake shrugged, still with a smile on his face, "I know. But I want to know how it was for you, not just the generic way of it."

I shook my head, smiling back at him, "I'll tell you in art. I have to go to the other side of the building for gym. I think I have it with Emmett." I could already picture the scene in my head: Emmett and I playing dodgeball with thirty other kids. Fun stuff.

"I'll walk you there." He said while grabbing a hold of my hand and walking us towards the direction of the gymnasium.

"Jake, you'll be late for your next class." I protested, but still holding tightly to his hand.

"Hey, I'm a new kid. I'm allowed to be late," he responded while studying me, "So who were those girls that you were walking out of class with?"

"I told you I'd tell you in art," I looked at him, "They were just people I sat next to in Spanish. Well one of them was. She's nice. Her name is Lucy. Her friends, Carly and Cami, sit in front of us. They're nice, too. I'll probably get to know a little about them. Hey, maybe they'll even become my friends. That'd be nice." I stopped talking after I realized that we had come to the gymnasium by then and I was mainly just blabbering. I blushed at this realization and looked up to see Jacob still smiling. He bent down and quickly pecked my lips before heading off to his class, looking back at me the whole time. I had to remind myself to breathe.

"C'mon, little sis," I heard Emmett say behind me, "Let's go show these people what the new kids can do." I giggled and walked through the gym door that Emmett was holding open for us. We scanned the gym to try and find our teacher, Mr. Reed. It looked like he was seated at a table with papers and whistles and walkie-talkies and clipboards all strewn about. On either side of the gym were two doors with a sign next to them saying which locker room was for the girls and which was for the boys. Emmett and I paced at a slow human speed to the table and Emmett spoke up.

"Hello, I am Emmett Cullen and this is my sister, Renesmee Cullen. We're your new students." As Emmett and Mr. Reed were talking, students had started coming out of the locker rooms dressed in gym uniforms made of the school's colors: blue and gold. Alice would be ashamed by such horrible color coding. While watching the other students, I noticed that a few were returning my gaze and when I turned my head to look at them, I felt my face go white with fear, if that was possible.

**A/N: CLIFFIE! I bet you all can guess who is staring at Nessie and Emmett. Anyway, back to the point of this author's note. Thank you all so much for all your fabulous ideas for my story. I was running on nothing because I didn't really think this story out when I first started writing it. So after reading all the ideas that you people have given me, I'd like to thank RedHeadedCutie for giving me the idea! She's Lucy in the story and if you guys are wondering about Carly and Cami, I already had those characters thought of so don't think that I had 3 contest winners or something. Thanks so much and please review!**

**P.S. Sorry for all the long waits I'm giving, but school just ended and with me being a freshman and trying to find my way through a gigantic school, all my free time has been taken from me. I'm really sorry and I promise to update whenever I can, as soon as I can!**


	7. What was that?

A/N: Stephenie Meyer owns all the Cullens, wolves, and everything else that has to do with this fanfic. Except for the plotline; that's mine. (:

Renesmee's POV

It wasn't something that I had seen that made me fear for my half-life. The students that I looked at were normal kids. No, it wasn't them.

It was inside me, around my abdomen and heart. The most tormenting pain one could ever imagine and then some. I gripped at my stomach and tried to think of what this could be.

My period? Carlisle said it could be possible. So if it was my period, then these were cramps, right? I didn't know. But I was pretty sure cramps were much less painful then this. _This_ felt like it was burning inside of me, like there was a fire spreading through every inch of my body, wreaking havoc wherever it went.

My knees buckled from under me and I fell to the floor, still clutching my stomach. Emmett hurried over.

"Ness? What's wrong?" He sounded really worried and I hated to put my uncle through this.

"I . . . uh . . . dropped my contact?" I offered.

"You don't wear contacts, you silly kid." He was trying to lighten the mood and it would have worked if I wasn't going through intense pain. I moved one of my hands to Emmett's wrist. Thank goodness my power had transferred to more than just a face. He caught on quickly to my pain and he even flinched.

Suddenly the pain was gone and I collapsed onto the floor. Emmett helped me up.

"What was that?" I kept asking myself over and over again. By now the other students had noticed and were staring more than they were from before. Even Mr. Reed had noticed and was trying to help me up, but Emmett had it covered.

I was still gripping my stomach and had been looking down at the floor and when I looked up I observed all their worried faces and though fast. "It was just first day of school nerves." I smiled a weak smile, but at least they bought it.

Mr. Reed let Emmett and I sit out and watch the gym class, but he had given us papers to fill out claiming that he or any other gym teacher or gym equipment weren't responsible for injuries that may or may not occur in the future.

"Em, if we may or may not be injured in this class and we have to fill out papers that assure we won't sue the school, should we be worried?" I asked while signing the seventh paper.

He laughed at me. "Honestly Nessie? I think you and me will be more than fine. We're vam—." I elbowed him in the ribs, even though I knew that wouldn't hurt him or me. But he felt it and stopped talking.

The rest of class went on like that and there was no trace of the ache that had taken over forty-five minutes ago. Emmett walked me to my music class where Dad—I mean _Edward_—was waiting. He smiled when I made the mental correction.

I stared at his smile. It was my mother's—_Bella's_—favorite. Edward smiled even greater at the second correction, which made it seem even more "crooked". That's what Bella called it. "Her crooked smile." It wasn't crooked and anyone could clearly see that, let alone a vampire.

Edward rolled his eyes at "hearing" this comment and Emmett left. He would be late . . . maybe. I waved good-bye to Emmett and looked back at Edward, who was studying me with a worried look. Emmett must've had warned Edward about what had happened.

"You are correct." Edward said as he opened the door and led us into the classroom.

General Music seemed to drag on and on and on . . . I was mainly just very excited for next, and last, period: Art with Jacob. Edward had to keep fake-clearing his throat so I could pay attention to what Mr. Fisher was saying. At long last, the fifty minute period was over.

Edward walked me to my art class. Jacob wasn't in the room yet. I told myself to shrug it off and just wait patiently, but telling me to be patient for Jake was like telling a pig to be clean in a puddle of mud. Edward offered to stay with me until Jake did show up, but I told him that it'd he'd better not be late for his class with Bella. At this reminder he quickly hurried off after making sure that I'd be okay for the tenth time.

The bell was about to ring and I hurried inside the class, with no Jake. I have to admit, I was getting worried. I introduced myself to the teacher, Ms. Roades, and she had me sit down at one of the two-person tables in the back. It was empty and I assumed that the other seat would be for Jake, if he ever came.

Suddenly the door burst open and he came through five seconds before the bell rung, so technically, he wasn't late. And he had the excuse as being a new student to use. Ms. Roades noticed him come through and he introduced himself too and she told him to sit down, big surprise here, at my table. Jake saw me and hurried over before she could finish telling him to sit down.

"What took you so long?" I asked quietly.

"Just checking up on the pack back home."

"Is everything okay?"

"Yup," Jacob smiled at me, "it's perfect."

I smiled back. "Good."

Ms. Roades passed us each a notebook of thick drawing paper, pencils, erasers, a set of brushes, and a set of paints. She instructed us and the rest of the class to paint some type of picture. I really didn't know, but Jake seemed to have a good impression of whatever it was.

After Ms. Roades let the class off to "let our creative minds flow and be free", Jake and I conversation.

He looked over at me, "Is everything okay with you?"

A slight blush crept over my cheeks, "You heard about what happened in gym." I didn't say it as a question because it was an obvious fact that he had somehow kept an up-to-date status on me throughout the day.

**A/N: Awkward place to stop, I know.**

**EXCUSE TIME: Yes, I am aware that I haven't updated for a long time. I'm sorry. Here's this time's excuse and it's very alike to last time's excuse. Well, yes, school has started. Now I'm into the second grading period and lucky me, I have some of the school's hardest teachers and I'm in student government. But still, that's no reason to just let my story and my readers to sit there. Also, I hate to admit this, but I have to. I've been lazy. I'm sorry. I couldn't think of anything to write about so I came up with this one idea that was kind of introduced in the beginning of this chapter. Yes, Renesmee having that strange pain. I dare you guys to guess. Please? Thank you! And I'm so sorry that I haven't written in forever. But guess what? Reviews will help!! : ) And please don't just give a simple few words. Give me your opinion. Feel free to correct me, but be nice about it ; )**


	8. The Wrath of Ivy

A/N: © Stephanie Meyer. AKA- I don't own this.

Chapter 7

Renesmee's POV

"You heard about what happened in gym." I stated.

"Eddie told me. And he wanted to tell me that Carlisle wanted to remind me to keep my temper under control, even though I'm perfectly fine with it."

I laughed at the nickname. Edward was probably listening in right now. This made it even funnier. I could picture his face. Jacob chuckled silently.

"What?" I smiled and looked up at him. It was impossible not to smile while around him. He nodded his head at my hand resting on his arm.

"Oh." I said, removing my hand. He picked it up and placed it back on my arm.

"I like knowing what you're thinking."

"And what if I start thinking about awkward, girl things?"

"Then you better change the subject." I elbowed him at his comment. We continued on at our fun conversation for a while. I noticed when someone had come to our table and my hand was still on Jake's arm so he looked up right when I did. A girl with curly brown hair and dark brown eyes was glaring at me with her arms crossed against her . . . well . . . watermelons.

"Um . . . hi?" I said, trying to sound friendly. The girl continued to glare at me until Jake cut in.

"Is there something you'd like to say?" He asked her, rather hostility.

I couldn't help but think that she looked vaguely familiar. But that could have been impossible since I knew no one in this school except for my family and the three girls from Spanish, whom I didn't know all that well.

The girl was still glaring at me. She seemed to be studying me. "Well, well, you're the new girl. Nettie, right?"

"Uh, no. It's Nessie."

She smirked at me. "Right. Like the loch-ness _monster_?"

I raised an eyebrow. "Yeah. Just like the mythical creature that people have made into folktales and are scared of. Just like that." I commented back, sarcastically. Jake bumped my knee with his under the table.

The girl stared back with a confused face. "Uh-huh. Sure. Whatever. Anyway, I just came to warn you that the boy who you so kindly fell on top of in the cafeteria is my boyfriend. You may have enjoyed that little spectacle you made, especially since you were all over him. Come to think of it, it's probably the only boy who you'll ever be on top of. Anywho, back on subject. He's my boyfriend, so unless you would like a _very special _welcoming to Northeastern Indy, then you'd better stay away, m'kay?" I made two quick realizations: One, I never knew a person could talk so much, so fast, so . . . _bitchy_, all with a piece of gum; two, Jacob was shaking like mad next to me.

I pealed my eyes away from the . . . uh . . . dog . . . and looked at the other . . . er . . . dog. The girl did the same. Apparently, she hadn't conjured up the fact that Jake was next to me.

"Who are you supposed to be?" She asked.

Before Jake could comment, I interrupted. "Jake! Do you . . . uh . . . have to make a call? Or go to the bathroom? You know what the _doctor _said about you keeping _something under control_." Jake gave one final death glare to the girl and got up to ask the teacher for a bathroom pass. When he was gone, the girl looked back at me.

"So, you're dating a guy with mental problems."

Thinking rather quickly in a matter of a half second, I thought of what my "brothers and sisters" would do.

Rosalie: She'd flaunt her beauty.

Alice: She'd make a comment about her bad outfit.

Emmett: He'd challenge her to a fight.

Jasper: He'd lunge for her neck. I had to admit, her blood smelled good. I shuddered at that thought and quickly put it away.

Jacob: Well, he kind of already proved what he would do.

I could think of one answer for Edward and Bella, and it was the exact same for each: Kill them with kindness.

Since I couldn't very well flaunt my beauty and I couldn't find anything wrong with her outfit, I threw out the Rosalie and Alice options. Emmett, Jacob, and Jasper . . . well, no. Definite no. I sighed as I realized the only other option was to kill her with kindness.

"You know what?" I started, and she gained an even great smug look, "I love your hair. It's almost as big as those fakes!" I said, pointing at her chest. She glared at me and leaned forward to get in my face.

"You better watch out, Bessie, or you'll feel the wrath of Ivy." I presumed "Ivy" was her name and couldn't help but laugh at her final sentence as she stormed away. "The wrath of Ivy." Sounded like a comic book.

**A/N: Whoa, a chapter? After just one day? Yes, that's right! HUZZAH!! Don't forget to review! Please tell me your opinion on this! I really wanna know!**


	9. Our Biggest Fears

**A/n: Yep, not mine.**

Chapter 8

Jacob's POV

_How could that . . . that . . . __bitch__ treat Nessie like that?_ I thought over and over again. Renesmee didn't even know her, and vice versa. Renesmee didn't provoke her . . . well at least I'm pretty positive she didn't. But that girl had something coming for her.

I took Renesmee's advice and ran to the restroom. Then I decided that that location might not be the best place if some kid was in there and I happened to explode. So I changed course and ran outside. Yeah, I could get a detention for leaving school property during school hours. But then again, I could also get a detention for destroying the bathroom. And I'd also have to pay for it, most likely.

_Just my luck_, I thought as I took off again towards the forest in the back part of the parking lot. Eddie-boy was probably listening into my thoughts right now, wondering where I was going.

_Just need to calm down a bit, _I told him.

The second I approached brush tall and wide enough, I phased. The air shifted, the world suddenly became a lot warmer, and a shiver went down my spine and quickly spread throughout the rest of my body.

And the quiet of the area around was no more.

Leah and Seth had always been a part of my makeshift pack, so they knew I was here. Sometimes Sam would know I was here, too, but only if I wanted him to, which was more frequently than it used to be now ever since I imprinted.

_Jacob? _Seth wondered innocently.

_Yep, it's me. _I replied.

_JAKE!! _Wherever he was, I could feel that he had started running faster.

_Jeez, bro, calm down. It's only Jacob. _Leah was running too, trying to act annoyed, but she was also just as excited as Seth. _Okay, okay. I admit that I'm glad to hear you. How's it going?_

_ Oh, just fine. It's only Nessie's first day of real school and I haven't been a complete nervous wreck, oh no. I've just been sitting on the sidelines while she made new friends, a new enemy, and while a kid madly flirted with her._

Seth whined. _That bites, dude. Sorry._

_ Not your fault. It's just . . . ugh. Am I supposed to be this protective of her?_

Leah let out a sarcastic bark. _Yeah, because we would totally know, the ex-girlfriend and the twenty-some year old who looks sixteen._

I laughed. Seth growled. Leah continued, _Okay, so I regret calling myself the ex-girlfriend. I'm over Sam, he's in my past._

_ Good plan, sis, _Seth countered, _when do you hope to actually achieve that?_

_ Watch it, _baby_ brother. _She put emphasis on the "baby."

_Okay, guys. I'm all for the sisterly-brotherly love, but since I have no siblings to call my own, I'm out. Ness is expecting me back._

Seth whined. _But_ _Jake! We just –_

_ It's fine, dude. I'll talk to you later tonight._

_ Phone, text, or mind?_

_ Whichever one I see fit. Bye._

With that, our conversation was at an end. The world became warm again, the air moved once more, the fur grew back in (as gross as that sounds), and my human features took over the wolf ones.

I put my clothes back on and made my way back inside the school and into the Art classroom. Nessie was right where I had left her, except the interrogating chick had left, fortunately for her. She was painting . . . something . . .

Her beautiful brown eyes looked up when I sat down and she flashed her bright white pearly teeth, "Better?"

I smiled back, "Much. Sorry for the explosion back there."

"You didn't explode here, so no need to apologize." She turned back to her . . . painting.

She noticed my stare at the swirl of dark and bright colored canvas in front of her, "I'm not really the artistic type. The assignment was to paint our biggest fear and/or fears."

I knit my eyebrows together. _If Renesmee has any fears, I'll be sure to take care of them, and she knows that. _"What are your fears?"

She bit her lip and looked down, "They're stupid. If I told you, you'd freak out. And I don't want you to do that in less than one class period."

My hand gently touched hers, "I promise I won't freak out. Please tell me?" I lowered my head to meet her downcast eyes. I smiled goofily at her and her smiled and playfully pushed me back up.

Nessie examined her canvas, "It's a picture of," her voice lowered to a whisper, "the Volturi." Her tiny palm became face up underneath mine now and I tighten my fingers in response.

"I know you know I would never let them come near you." She shrugged at my response in an "I-know-that-but-it's-still-what-I'm-most-afraid-of" way. "Ness, tell me you know that."

"I know that," she spoke.

"And tell me you know that if something bad ever happens to you, I'll be right there behind you to save you," I tried to make eye-contact, which I did, "You are my life."

A small smile tugged at her lips, "I know." She paused to look at the canvas in front of her, "But I can't change the painting now. I'm all done."

I paused to look at the canvas, too. Then an idea sprung. I reached across her and grabbed a paintbrush, dipped it into some brown paint, and brought the brush to the surface of the lower right hand corner of the canvas. Bristles came in contact with the painting surface and soon a small paw print had been painted.

I smiled at my work, "There. _Now _it's finished. And you'll always know that I'll whoop Volturi butt anytime, any day."

Renesmee smiled, "I will always know that." She paused, yet again, "But what you said before, about protecting me and stuff, you make it sound like I'm the only girl you've ever loved or even dated, if you can call us 'dating'. Anyway, back to subject . . . am I the only girl you've ever loved?

I bit my lip. Now wasn't the time to tell her. "Hey, why don't we start on my painting of my biggest fears?"

**A/N: Boring chapter, I know. Sorry. But it will get interesting soon! Trust me!!**


	10. Crap

**A/N: DISCLAIMER: *cue McDonald's theme song "I'm lovin' it" thing.**

** "Ba da da da da this belongs to Steph!" … So that didn't really go with the tune or tempo, but you get the idea :)**

Chapter 9

Nessie's POV

Jake and I spent the remainder of the period joking about what his fears are. He came up with very few things, trying to keep up a manly act. I finally got him to admit that spiders were his biggest fear, which I got a kick out of, if I do say so myself.

After finishing Jake's painting, which included a pink fuzzy tarantula with blond hair Jake claimed not to have any relation to Rosalie, class was dismissed.

A big ball of buff, burly vampire tackled me to the ground as soon as Jake and I stepped outside, and as quickly as he had come was as quickly as Jacob pulled him off me with one of the world's top "If looks could kill" glare.

Emmett put his hands up in a "Don't-blame-me" way, "Hey, I was just giving my favorite 'little sister' my own way of congratulations for completing her first day of official hell" here Rosalie elbowed him in the rib cage, which inflicted no pain but made him fix his error, "er . . . official day of school, right."

Rosalie pushed him aside and gave me a hug, "From what I eavesdropped into and heard all was well, except for P.E. and some girl in Art. Now tell me this," her voice dropped into a whisper and she casually cast a mocking look at Jacob, "any other cute boys trying to talk to you?"

Jake pushed her away, "Okay, okay, _I _will answer that question."

"I wasn't asking you, mutt," Rose crossed her arms over her chest.

He completely ignored her comment and continued, "Nessie met a very handsome boy and is now completely infatuated by him and vice versa. His name is Jacob Ephraim Black. Ha." Rosalie smirked and she and Emmett headed to the cars, with us right behind them. The rest of my "siblings" were there, waiting for us.

Bella and Alice pulled me in for a super-tight hug, Edward kissed my forehead, and Jasper patted me on the back. I had never realized it, but I guess the first day of school is a big deal. I just hoped the other first-days I had in the future would be less of a hassle.

Just as we were getting into the cars, (Jake, Bella, Edward, and I in Edward's Volvo, the rest of the gang in Rose's car) someone was calling my name. I recognized it, so I figured it would be someone of my family . . . even though if it was, they didn't have to yell. "Nessie! Nessie, wait up!!" I turned and saw Carly running towards us from the front steps of the school. People were turning and staring as she ran past them, giving her weird looks that she didn't seem to either notice or care about.

"You guys can get in the car. It's fine. She's from Spanish," I told the others, but no one moved. Shocker. All their eyes were locked on Carly. I heard Emmett mutter something along the lines of her being slow, or we were just too used to traveling at vampire speed.

I rolled my eyes at Emmett and smiled as Carly came up. Suddenly I became extremely nervous. Why was she here? What had she been yelling for me for, and why?

"Hey," Carly started, "It was really nice meeting you in Spanish. I understand if it's sort of awkward being the new girl, even though you have plenty company already," she looked at my family behind me and gave a weak smile before turning back towards me and handing me a tiny slip of paper with a phone number on it, "Anyways, here's my cell phone number if you want to hang out sometime. I'll see you later!" She gave a tiny wave and retreated back to the bus parking lot. I watched her walk to a car where Lucy, Cami, and a boy were waiting. The boy looked strangely familiar . . .

"Isn't that guy the one who stopped you at lunch?" Jake whispered in my ear. I hadn't noticed he had put his arm around me when Carly gave me her number and I also hadn't noticed he followed my gaze. Another thing I hadn't noticed, one being I was extremely not noticing things today, was that the boy _was _the one who had stopped me in the cafeteria.

Now that I saw them next to each other, Carly and the boy looked very alike, minus the fact he appeared a grade older than her, Lucy, Cami, and I. They both had reddish-blond hair, green eyes, freckles, the same nose, and the same head shape. Wow, first I wasn't realizing obvious things, now I'm realizing too detailed things.

"Do you think they're siblings?" I asked Jake, once we got in the car.

"Most likely. He's probably up to the task of driving his sister and his sister's friends to and from school."

The Volvo and Rose's BMW convertible pulled into the long line of cars waiting to pull out of the parking lot. We passed Carly's brother's car, what looked like a Buick Enclave. Lucy, Carly, and Cami were leaning against the back door, talking and looking over their shoulders at Carly's brother and making gagging, annoyed faces when they turned back. Up near the front of the car, Carly's brother was in a very . . . emotional . . . well more like sucking faces pose with none other than his girlfriend Ivy. I stifled a laugh at the scene. The girls noticed me looking and waved all at the same time. I waved back. Carly jerked her thumb behind her and mock-stuck it down her throat to throw up. I shrugged in a "You-can't-live-with-them,-can't-live-without-them" way.

The Volvo had finally reached the front of the line and we pulled out of the parking lot and were soon on our way back home.

Now that it was lighter outside and I was more awake now then I was this morning, I took notice of the landscape and environment around Indianapolis.

It was the middle of October, which meant green leaves were overcome by red, orange, and gold. Colors were everywhere! Various forms of houses and apartments had a display of Halloween decorations out in yards and windows. There was one house with a homemade scarecrow dressed up as a vampire: pale white skin, slicked-back black hair, white pants, a dark V-neck shirt, a red and black cape with a high neck, and long blood-that-was-actually-ketchup-dripping fangs. In the car behind us, I heard Emmett mutter, "What a fake" as we passed by the scarecrow.

We were finally home. **(A/N: I thought I would put this in now. I'm terrible at describing things such as houses, so I found a picture of the main idea of how I imagine the Cullen's new home. Here's the link: ****.com/file_thumbview_approve/2107448/2/istockphoto_**** I hope it works!! From looking at the front, Nessie's room is the very top story in the front and Jake's is the same but in the back. : ) Thanks!)** I sighed contentedly as the cars pulled up into the driveway and my butt found its way to the couch in the living room and my book bag found its way to wherever I threw it when I walked in. I followed Alice with my eyes as she flitted around, commenting on how Esme had finished the decorating and furnishing when we were all at school. I was getting a slight migraine from watching her spazzing out about the curtains not matching with the priceless Ming vase and other items we've collected throughout the years, so my brain figured it'd be a good idea to take a semi-nap. Before I had even closed my eyes, my vision went dark and I felt very familiar warmth covering my eyes.

I reached up, grabbed the wrists of the "stranger" and pulled the hands off. Jake smiled when I smiled at him. "Do you realize how tired I am?" I asked him.

He shrugged, "Yeah. But do you think I'm going to let you fall asleep when you can sleep later on tonight?"

"It would be nice if you did."

"I'm not the nice one here," he joked.

I clicked my tongue, "Mm-hmm, sure, okay." His response was grabbing me around the waist, throwing me over his shoulder, and dashing through the house and out the back door into the back yard, him and I laughing the whole way.

"Jake! Put me down! Put me down now, Jacob Black!" I pounded him on the back, but not too hard.

He automatically stopped running and we sat down in the cool, green grass. He looked me square in the eye and spoke in the most serious tone I had ever heard him in, "Now that I have your attention," he reached into his pocket and pulled out a tiny bundle of red tissue paper, "I gave this to you on your first Christmas, but you lost it as soon as you got it," he looked up from the bundle to me with a smirk and unwrapped it, but hid whatever was in the bundle hidden in his hands, "While I was packing up my stuff in Forks, I found this underneath a huge pile of laundry. How it got there is beyond me." Jacob finally brought the thing out into the open and I suddenly remembered from all those years ago.

It was the handmade charm bracelet, which just so happened to be the same thing as a promise ring, he had made and given to me.

I could barely contain the excitement, "Oh my goodness! Jacob! How did you find it?"

He shrugged and slipped the bracelet onto my wrist, "I should do my laundry from now often."

My sarcastic comment was interrupting by both of my parents yelling furiously for Jacob to come inside the house.

Edward was suddenly by our sides, "Jacob. Inside. Now. We have to talk." The tone he was using explained that "we" meant him, Bella, and Jake.

Jacob's POV

Crap. Not now.

**A/N: YAY! UDPATE FINALLY!!**

**I feel terrible. I am so very mean to you readers. I have to admit that I am a very lazy person with a very weak self motivation to write. But trust me. Next chapter, things will heat up. It's gonna get good : ) Once again, I'm just really lazy. Please don't make this your favorite fic ever and wait around for me to update because you'll be waiting for a looooong time. Sorry once again.**


	11. Sticks and Stones

**Dizclermah (my language for "disclaimer"): The original characters do not belong to me. They belong to Stephenie Meyer. Others are mine. (:**

**P.S. I'm running out of ideas for a somewhat fun-to-read disclaimer. Ideas are welcome. (:**

**Oh. And I realized that the link didn't work. So it's on my page if you wanna check it out. Thanks!**

Chapter 10

Jake's POV

I followed Edward into the house. Once there, I noticed how empty the house seemed to be all of a sudden. Edward brought me into the kitchen where Bella was sitting, facing me, with one of the straightest looks I had ever seen. Edward sat next to her, and I across from them.

"You get one guess as to why you're here," Bella said.

I replied, "Does it have to do with the teensy-weensy fact of a love triangle between a human, werewolf, and vampire?"

"This is serious, Jacob," Edward said coolly.

I put my hands up in surrender, "Hey, you said we needed to talk. So talk."

Edward and Bella looked at each other for a moment, and then turned to me. "Here's the deal," Bella started, "we know you love Renesmee and she loves you back. But what happened with that triangle . . . she needs to know. And you're the only one who can tell her."

My eyes widened, "Why me?"

"It's your relationship. We're not going to interfere."

"How it would be interfering?"

Edward pinched his nose, "Because it's _your _relationship. Alice didn't tell Bella we were vampire. _I_ did."

"That's a completely different matter."

"No, it's not. It's necessary to your relationship and she has a right to know."

I thought about it for a few minutes and the house was completely silent. I heard Nessie outside. She was singing something of nonsense. I looked out the window behind Bella and Edward and saw her.

Man, was she beautiful. Lying in the grass, looking up at the fall sky and the migrating birds. Singing softly to herself.

I focused back on Edward and Bella, "Okay. When do I do it?"

Bella shrugged, "We were thinking about now."

I nodded and pursed my lips, "What if . . . I hurt her?"

Both pairs of eyes narrowed at my question.

Bella broke the silence, "She'll come back. You imprinted on her so you're meant to be together, therefore she'll come back."

"You positive about that?"

Bella seemed caught off guard at my question, but after a few moments, "Yes."

Nessie's POV

I was fiddling around with the ring, sitting in the grass, and straining my ears to hear whatever Bella, Edward, and Jake were talking about. Being bored and being myself, I started to sing a sing that was on one of those kiddie CDs I had when I looked about the age of a four-year-old.

"What kind of cat hangs out in your house? House cat. What kind of cat hangs out in the alley? Alley cat. What kind of cat is a chocolate candy bar—" I began.

"KitKat," I looked up from my ring and saw Jake standing in front of me, hands in pockets and looking very nervous.

I smiled and patted the grass next to me where he sat down, "Back so soon?"

He ignored my question and heaved a big breath, "Ness, there's something I gotta tell you."

I studied his face. He wouldn't catch my gaze, his eyebrows were knit together like he was thinking hard, and he looked more nervous than a cat with a long tail in a room full of rocking chairs, "Jake, what's wrong?" I grabbed his hand, but he let go. It wasn't that big of a deal, but I was still slightly hurt, "What's up?"

Jake grabbed a tight, knuckle-white hold of the grass under his knees, "There's something I have to tell you," he repeated, "A few years ago, actually before you were born or even . . . conceived," I giggled at that part but stopped at his expression. I mumbled an apology and he continued.

"Your mother and father were just about to graduate high school—Bella's first time and Edward's billionth. They were together and really serious. But there was another person in this mix. Edward and Bella had some trouble—the family had stayed in Forks too long and people were beginning to notice how they didn't age. The Cullens left and Edward said terrible lies to her. Bella was heartbroken.

"Eventually, Bella came around and started to hang out with an old friend. Her friend always had feelings for her. They hung out whenever possible. After months and months, Edward and his family finally came back and things went back to the way they used to be, sort of.

"Bella loved her old friend, even though she didn't realize it when the other person said he loved her and he knew she loved him.

"She denied his statement and Edward did whatever he could to keep her away from this other man. 'He was too dangerous' apparently. Pretty soon, the Cullens, Bella, this friend and his friends were in terrible danger and trouble. You remember Victoria, James, and Laurent, right? And what happened to them?" I nodded, he continued.

"Victoria planned revenge against Bella and Edward for killing James. She gathered her own vampire army and came to attack the Cullens and whoever would help them.

"Edward took Bella to this mountain to stay safe. Her old friend came along, he was determined he could protect her just as well as Edward could. Overnight, Bella realized she really did love her old friend. Actually, she realized she was in love with him, just as he was in love with her."

"Wait, she was in love with Edward _and _this friend?"

He nodded slowly.

"Wow. That's . . . wow. Continue."

He took a breath and continued, "Her friend was going to go fight Victoria alongside the Cullens and his friends, knowing that this was the way he could prove he loved Bella more than Edward. Edward gave the two some time to figure things out and . . . well . . . Bella and this friend kissed. I mean, _kissed_.

"I'm just gonna skip to the end if you don't mind," I shook my head, meaning I didn't mind in the least.

"In the end, Bella choose Edward over this friend. Her friend was heart broken until he met . . . you."

I was confused. "_Me_?"

"Then he sort of . . . imprinted on you."

These words sank in for a moment and I had to think. Edward and Bella, madly in love. Bella's best friend in love with her and she, the same. Best friend being heart broken until he met . . me . . and imprinted . . . on me. But there was only one person who had ever imprinted on me. And that was . . .

I looked up at him, "_You_."

He didn't say anything. He just looked at me with the most guilt I had ever seen in one place at one time.

My breath quickened, along with my heartbeat. _No, this isn't true._ But it had to be. Jacob wouldn't lie to me. Never.

If that was the truth, then I had been lied to. Bella and Jacob kissed. They were in love. Mom and my boyfriend kissed. Mom and my boyfriend were in love. Wait, why was I using "were?" I knew Bella didn't love him, but Jacob could still be pining for her.

I stood up, "You. YOU. YOU! _IT WAS YOU!_ YOU LOVED HER! SHE LOVED YOU! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?!"

Jake stood up as well, "Ness, I didn't mean to--"

"Shut up!" I screamed at him. He was hurt—I could see it on his face—but I didn't care. I was hurt, too, "Jacob Black! You loved my MOTHER! My FREAKIN' _mother! _How could you 'not mean to?' And when you couldn't have her, you went for the next best thing. Me! Her daughter! ME! I'm just your consolation prize, aren't I? Something to tie you over because you can't have the person you're really in love with! What about last night? You said you loved me! Loved me! Not _in _love with me, right? You love me the same way you love your father, your sisters, Leah, Seth, maybe even Rosalie for all I care!

"Well you know what, Jacob Black? Sticks and stones won't break my bones, but words can always hurt me." With that, I took off the ring he gave me less then fifteen minutes ago and ran inside to my bedroom, where I stayed until morning.

**A/N: Oh, the drama. Gotta love it, right? And the cliffies! Yay for cliffies!**

**Can you BELIEVE I wrote this in two days? Yeah. I can't either. You may be wondering, "If it took you two days, then why'd it take you so long to update?" It's because I began this chapter yesterday. What was I doing between the time from last update and now? Writing my other story. I have another story that I switch from updating that to this, to that, to this. It gets tiring, but I love it.**

**And here's something that I have to say. When I update, I want actual reviews. Not just a "Good chapter. Update soon." WHAT DOES THAT TELL ME?! It tells me that my readers don't care about my chapter or my story enough to leave me an insightful review. I'm not talking about every review, only a few. But that few can REALLY tick me off.**

**Hasn't that happened to anyone else? I hope so. Because I'm gonna look really dumb. But who cares? At least now I'll see if anyone really cares. Okay, don't say to me, "But I DO care." Alright. Prove it. Leave a good review. Say what you loved, hated, what you want to see coming up, or what you predict. Okay?**

**Sorry if my B.F. (quote from **_**White Chicks**_**. Best movie.) made you mad. But I know a way to make you not mad. WRITE ME A GOOD REVIEW.**


	12. New Names

**Disclaimer: Yeah. Not mine. Belongs to Miss Stephenie.**

Chapter 11

Nessie's POV

It was a blur. Confusing. Untraceable. Faint. The whole night long I sat on my window seat, thinking yet not thinking.

I couldn't bring myself to believe what Jacob had told me even though I knew it was true. My parents—and the rest of my family—had practically affirmed it when I stormed past them on my way up to my room. No one had tried to stop me, like they knew why I was so upset. And their faces . . . full of guilt and sympathy, especially Bella's and Edward's.

I brought myself back to reality when I realized the deathly silence on the floors below me. The television was on some game but the volume had been turned down. I heard a minimum of three people talking in the most hushed of voices. I took a bet against myself that it was Edward, Bella, and Jacob.

_Jacob_, I thought, his full name sounding odd to my ears. I had always called him "Jake," _Well, not anymore._

The sound of light, oddly-slow footsteps coming up the stairs made me jump. The conversation of three had stopped and the television was turned off. Someone was coming up the stairs. They were all waiting for my reaction. The footsteps reached my door, which opened.

"Not even going to knock?" I asked Alice, whose head was poking through the barely ajar door.

Alice smiled brilliantly and came in, "You were going to let me in anyways and you knew I was coming."

"I'll be sure to install a lock."

Alice came into the room and sat down beside me, "Naw, you know that wouldn't work in this house," she gave me a smile, hoping for a return. I leaned my forehead against the glass, trying to smile back.

She leaned towards me and put her hand on my knee, "How are you feeling?"

"I'm not," I shut my eyes, annoyed at my depressed self.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

After a moment I opened my eyes and gave a slight nod.

Alice smiled, "Then c'mon. The mall's only open for so long." She grabbed my hand and pulled me off my butt, giving me the once-over and ultimately shaking her head, "You can't go dressed like that."

I gestured to my closet and she took off.

Jake's POV

The house was quiet. Deathly quiet, even for a family of vampires. I sat on the couch beside Bella, Edward on her opposite side. It was all Bella could do to keep Edward from attacking me.

"As if you don't deserve it," muttered Edward.

I was getting quite annoyed by the recent comments he was making towards me.

"That's my daughter up there, Jacob. My _daughter._ The comments are inevitable."

"Boys," Bella warned, "Play nice. We knew this was a possibility, but she needed to know. Don't think that I'm enjoying seeing my baby hurt." If Bella could cry, she'd be doing it.

I was sad, too. Okay, not sad. Hurt. Regretful. Miserable. Ness was hurt, and it was my entire fault. I agreed with Bella that she needed to know. I just hated to see her respond like this.

The rest of the family was scattered about the house. Emmett had turned on the television to some muted football game, but no one was really watching. No one knew what to do about the situation. We were all broken into groups, mainly by couple—well most of us were.

From my peripherals, Jasper nodded once to Alice. Alice glanced at the ceiling and headed for the stairs. Everyone froze and all eyes were on her as she headed to the third floor. Someone even turned off the T.V.

The two talked a bit, mainly about what Nessie was going to wear to the mall. Finally after an excruciating forty-five minutes, they came down the stairs and headed for the front door. Nessie was wearing some couture sweat suit. I vaguely remembered my sister, Rachel, telling me once that "sweat suits were the uniform for the brokenhearted." She didn't even look at me.

_Why would she, smart one? _I inwardly punched myself.

I made a move to stop them. Bella put a hand on my elbow to stop me, but I ignored it, hoping she— and the rest of the family—would understand.

I caught up with them as Alice was turning the key to her Porsche. Nessie was in the passenger seat. I ran her door and looked through the very tinted windows. I guess Alice must've had some mercy on me, for the window rolled down.

I stuck my head in the car, "Ness, listen to me."

She refused to look at me, eyes locked on the garage door ahead of her.

"Please, Nessie!" I begged her.

Her jaw locked tight and she finally turned her head to me, "My name is Renesmee, Jacob." My throat constricted. She had never called me Jacob before. I was Jake and she was Nessie. "I don't want to listen to you. I've already done that. You can listen to me now. You hurt me, Jacob Black. You are not in love with me, and I am not in love with you. Go ahead and 'love' me. But just know that I sure don't 'love' you." Renesmee turned her head to face the front again. Alice gave me a look of sympathy and mouthed, "I'll fix her." I nodded my head in thanks and they sped off.


	13. AUTHOR'S NOTE 2

**A/N: You guys are going to hate me. I haven't updated in forever and now that I'm finally posting something, it's an author's note.**

**Well here goes: I'm quitting this story. I've honestly had nothing to add on to this. It's nothing special—there are thousands of Jake/Nessie stories like this out there, so why is mine so important? Anyway, a thousand thanks to everyone who actually found this interesting and reviewed/alerted/favorited this. It means the world to me. But I just can't think of anything else to add on to this. I had an idea of where this would go, but it was super cliché. Maybe if I think of something I'll add it, but don't count on it. Thank you again.**


End file.
